Aaron and Jackson A love story
by Lyns26
Summary: This is my first ever fanfic, so i hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: Characters belong to ITV1 and Emmerdale.  
**Author's Note**: This is my first EVER fanfic, I loved Aaron and Jackson storyline, but HATED the outcome of it at the end. So this is my story that I would of liked to of happened. It's Basically a "what if Jackson didn't reach for his phone that night" I hope you like it.

Chapter 1

Jackson has been gone for a year and a half since the break- up of him and Aaron. He decided to take his mother's advice and go traveling for a bit. He is now coming back to Emmerdale Farm for his mums wedding.

The break-up: He never forgot how it ended, the way it ended. It started off a great night, but Aaron couldn't resist with his anger towards mickey, he had enough, he's gave Aaron plenty of chances. As he drove off in his van, tears running down his face with his mobile ringing constantly next to him, He knew Aaron would never change, he knew Aaron didn't love him back, he was heartbroken, Jackson loved him so much and all he wanted was for Aaron to love him back, but he couldn't do it anymore, there was so much he wasn't getting from Aaron, just to be a normal couple, with no violence.

**(Flashback)**

8th of October 2010 9:30am

It was the morning after; Jackson hadn't slept since he got back to Andy's flat. He ignored the 38 missed calls on his mobile from Aaron. As he put on his grey t-shirt, he heard the sound of knocking on the door, he stood frozen, thinking it might be Aaron, he wasn't ready to see him, not after what happened, just one look into those blue eyes, he might cave in. He listened carefully in his bedroom while his roommate Ryan answers the door.

"Alright gorgeous, is my boy about?"

A sign of relief showed on Jacksons face, it was his mum, Hazel. Jackson entered the sitting room and gave one look at Hazel and she knew right away there was something.

"Anyone fancy a cuppa?" Hazel asks the two boys in the room

"Nah, I better head to work before Cain goes mental" Ryan answers while heading out the door.

"Cya darling! I think he fancies me! Right, what about you? Thought we'd go to the café, tell me all the gossip about Paddy and Marlon getting lucky in a gay bar" Hazel laughs.

"Not today mum, think I'm going to hide out here for a bit" Jackson sighs, trying not to cry.

"Right! What's he done now? I'm telling you love, you're better off without that thug!"

Jackson sits down on the couch with his hands on his face." I'm so fed up with it mum; we were having a good night, a good laugh. I thought it was all over, I paid him off, but Aaron just couldn't help himself"

Hazel stars at her son with confusion and then anger

"What? Mickey?" She was sick of hearing his name and angry at Aaron for even thinking of starting something again with him after her son tired his hardest to put a stop to it.

"He came across him outside and he lost the plot, I gave him plenty of chances to walk away and come back into the pub to be with me, but of course he didn't listen"

Jacksons phone starts ringing, he picks it up and see's it's from the mechanic who broke his heart the night before. Jackson quickly ends the call and throws his phone onto the couch.

Hazel sits next to her son with a confused look on her face.

"Why do I get the feeling there's something you're not telling me?"

Jackson stands up and heads into the kitchen.

"Fancy a brew?" he asks his mum

"Yeah, why not. But you didn't answer my question?"

Jackson comes back into the sitting room, hands hazel her cup of tea and sits down next to her.

"We had a massive row, about mickey, about him, about us" Jackson says while fighting back the tears.

"About him not saying it back?"

"That's the thing, mum, he doesn't"

"Oh, don't be daft, that boy thinks the world of ya"

"No, he told me, he said he didn't, he doesn't love me"

Jackson couldn't fight the tears anymore and bursts into tears.

"Oh love, it's gonna be alright" Hazel hugs him tightly.

"I just don't know what to do anymore, I can't stay around here, seeing him all the time, it will be too hard".

"When I left your dad, I said to myself, I said hazel, you can stay here and wallow or you can do something about it and move on, so I packed a bag, headed to the airport and got on the first plane that was available, it was the best thing I ever done, gone traveling, it really clears your head. Maybe you should do that? Get away from here for a while, clear your head".

Jackson wipes his tears away with his sleeve.

"Your right" Hazel was right; he had to leave, the thought of him seeing Aaron every day broke him in two.

"Always am" Hazel says with a smug smile.

"I need to get away from here, but what about you?"

"I quite like it here, although will need to find another place to live"

Hazel grabs the two empty cups and heads into the kitchen. When she enters the sitting room, she sees Jackson stuffing clothes into a bag.

"Are you even going to say goodbye to him?"

"What's the point, mum? All he's going to say is the same things over and over again, I can't go through it all again, I just can't."

Jackson is ready to leave the flat, he hears the horn of his taxi, he takes one last look at Andy's flat and then he's out the door.

**(End flashback)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: Characters belong to ITV1 and Emmerdale.  
**Author's Note**: This is my first EVER fanfic, I loved Aaron and Jackson storyline, but HATED the outcome of it at the end. So this is my story that I would of liked to of happened. It's Basically a "what if Jackson didn't reach for his phone that night" I hope you like it.

Chapter 2

12th June 2012 5:30pm

Jackson waits for his mum and her husband to be at the airport; Hazel is always late so there's no surprise there. As the builder stands there, he thinks about what will happen when he arrives back to the village, mostly, what is gonna happen with Aaron? Apart of him is excited to see him and another part is dreading it, surely he knows that Jackson is coming back? It's not like he would miss his mother's big day.

"JACKSON?! JACKSON?!"

Jackson turns round and sees his mum running towards him. It's been a long time since they last saw each other and barely spoke to one another while he was traveling.

Jackson gives his excited mother a huge bear hug.

"It's so good to see you mum"

"You could of at least shaved, some things will never change" Hazel teases her son and gives him another hug.

"Oh, it's so good to see you love"

"So, where's my new daddy then? Off to buy me a new bike?" He says with excitement and a hint of sarcasm.

"At least he's better than the dad you've got. He's just parking the car, oh wait, there he is"

Jackson turns round to greet his step dad to be.

"Alright, Bob, how's it going?"

"Jackson! It's so good to see you" Bob gives a friendly hug with a huge smile on his face.

"You too, all set for you the big day tomorrow then? Lucky number 4, eh bob?"

"Enough of that you!" Hazel nudges her son with a little smile on her face"

"You know I'm only messing Bob, So? Fancy a bite? I'm starving."

They all head out of the airport and head to the nearest restaurant.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**The Woolpack. 5:30pm**

Aaron and Adam are sitting in the pub, having a few pints, Aaron is very quiet, more than usual, he has a lot on his mind, he is also excited but nervous cause of Jacksons return, deep down he still cares for Jackson, but does he still love him? Did he ever? He continues to stare at the pub door nervously. What will he say when he reunites with his ex-lover? Will they be able to be mates again? Has Jackson met someone else? All these thoughts are running through the mechanic's head.

"I don't think he's coming in, mate" Adam finally breaks the silence.

"Y'what?" Aarons says while finishing off his pint.

"Come on, you've been staring at that door for the past half hour, if he wanted to talk to you, he would of rang ya"

"his plane might of not landed yet, anyways, who says I care about him coming in here" But he did care, he couldn't take his eyes off the woolpack door, thinking of all the things he wants to say to the brown eyed builder who broke his heart.

"Won't ya see him tomorrow? For the wedding?"

"Yeah, at the reception, with Pearl and everyone sticking the nose in".

"I hear ya there mate, but it will be alright, you will get your time to talk, want another round in?"

Aaron nods to his best mate and Adam heads to the bar.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx

**Bob and Hazel's house at tall trees cottage. **

7:00pm.

Bob, Hazel and Jackson enter the sitting room, bob heads to the kitchen to put the kettle on; both Hazel and Jackson sit on the couch, continuing their conversation in the car.

"A lesbian couple? Pearl must be delighted" Jackson says sarcastically.

"Oh tell me about it, and the son, well he's just a mini Aaron".

"How has he been anyways? I know we haven't really spoken about him since I left" Jackson has been dying to ask his mum that question since he met her at the airport. He only spoke to Hazel a few times while he was traveling and both of them never mentioned the blue eyed boy's name.

"Yeah, he's been alright, we don't talk much, think he still blames me for you leaving. At first, he started lashing out, mostly with that Carl King, lashing out in the pub, but as the months past, he started moving on, was seeing some bloke called Flynn, had a nose a bigger than big bird, but that didn't last long. Anyways, what about you? Any steamy flings while on your travels?"

As soon as Hazel mentioned that his ex-boyfriend moved on, it really it home, he still loves him and the thought of someone else touching him, broke his heart.

"There was one bloke, in Australia. His name was Joe, was a good laugh, quite fit but we both knew nothing would come of it, so when it was time to move on, we both said our goodbyes and went our separate ways ,we said we'd keep in touch, as mates".

Bob enters the sitting room with the cups of tea and sits next to hazel.

"Right, who's up for the drink in the woolly?" Hazel breaks the silence.

"Don't you need some beauty sleep for your big day tomorrow?" Jackson asks while sipping his tea.

"I'll sleep when I'm dead, thank you. But your right, I better just head down to paddy's, staying with Rhona and Laurel. You should pop in for one though, Pearl will be glad to see you".

"As exciting is that sounds, might just pop into town, catch up with some mates".

Jackson isn't ready to see Aaron yet, but he knows there won't be any escaping it tomorrow.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx

8:45pm

Aaron has gave up waiting in the pub, he heads towards tall tree cottage and see's Jackson heading into the taxi, he freezes while staring at the taxi driving off. All the memories they shared comes back to him. Is he ready for this? Will he finally admit how he really feels? Aaron turns round and heads back into the woolpack.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: Characters belong to ITV1 and Emmerdale.  
**Author's Note**: This is my first EVER fanfic, I loved Aaron and Jackson storyline, but HATED the outcome of it at the end. So this is my story that I would of liked to of happened. It's Basically a "what if Jackson didn't reach for his phone that night" I hope you like it.

Chapter 3.

**Bob and Hazel's reception – The Woolpack**

13th October 2:30pm

Everyone is already in the pub, waiting on the happy couple to enter for everyone to cheer for them. Jackson enters the pub, everyone is happy to see him, apart from Chas, who's giving him the evil eye. He looks at the corner of his eye and sees his ex-boyfriend sitting in the booth they use to sit in with his best mate, Adam. Before he even gets a chance to think about going over, the newly married couple enter the woolly, everyone starts cheering. Jackson heads to the bar and orders himself a pint, he turns round to where Aaron and Adam are sitting, they both stare at each other but before he knows it, Pearl is at his side.

"Oh, Jackson, it's so good to see you! You look well!"

"Awh, thanks Pearl, you're looking stunning as ever" the builder says with a cheeky smile.

"My coffee table legs are a little loose; trying to get someone to tighten them up has been a nightmare"

"Pearl? Do you want me to fix it for you?"

"Oh would you? That would be great, thank you"

"Ah Pearl, you haven't changed".

Jackson finishes his pint and catching up with the locals; he didn't know much he missed everyone until he started chatting to them again. As he orders his next pint, he notices that someone is standing behind, as he turns, his heart stops, there he is, the boy that broke his heart, the boy that didn't love him back, the boy that could never learn from his mistakes, there is an awkward silence for a minute while they stare at one another.

"You alright, mate?" Aaron broke the silence; he'd been trying to get the strength to go over to him as soon as he walked into the pub.

"Yeah, not bad, not bad. What about you?" Jackson's heart melts as soon as Aaron gives me a little smile, that smile he thought to himself, that smile could light up the whole pub.

"Yeah, alright, how was it then? The wedding I mean" His nervous start to show in his voice.

"Oh, you missed, me dad ran in before the I do bit, declaring his love for bob, who knew?"

Aaron and Jackson both laugh, feeling relaxed, Jackson offers to buy him a pint.

"Nah, I better get off, working early tomorrow, how long you stopping for?"

"Not sure really, maybe a couple of weeks? See if I can get a job round here for some money to get going again"

Disappointment shows on Aaron's face, a couple of weeks? Then he's off god knows where with god knows who.

"Well, what you up to tomorrow night? Fancy hitting bar west?" as soon as he said it, both of them have a sad look on their faces, the last time they were there together, was the night Jackson decided enough was enough.

"Yeah, sounds like a plan. I've got things to do tomorrow, so just meet you in there, about 7?"

"Yeah, Mint. Cya then" Aaron smiles at his ex and heads into the back of the pub.

Jackson finishes off his pint, and notices that everyone in the pub is staring; he can see why Aaron picked bar west for a drink, nothing worse than trying to talk to your ex with the whole village watching your every move.

Jackson heads to the booth where Declan and Katie are sitting.

"Alright, mate! Long-time no speak eh?" Declan says while moving up the booth, for Jackson to sit down.

"It's been awhile, although feels like I've never left, no one's changed, although, heard you two are a couple, how did that happen?"

"Long story, so how was traveling?"

"Amazing, mate. I can see why mum did it all the time".

"Listen, if your stopping for a bit, there's a bit of work I'd like you to do at home farm, if that's alright, your mum told me to ask you"

Great that's all he needs his mum interfering, he thought to himself.

"Yeah, I'll have a look at what needs done tomorrow and give you a quote".

As the night comes to an end, Jackson heads back to Tall Tree cottage. All he can think about is his drink with Aaron. Will we able to just be mates? Can I resist those blue eyes? That's all Jackson can think of as he heads into Hazel and Bobs house.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx

**The Woolpack – Aaron and Chas home.**

**14****th**** of October**

**08:15am**

"Morning love" Chas greets her son as he walks into the lounge.

Aaron ignores her greet and sits down at the breakfast table to eat his toast.

"Was thinking about popping into town for lunch today, wanna join me?" Chas asks with a hope he says yes.

"Can't working through the whole afternoon"

"Dinner then?"

"Cant, meeting Jackson for a drink"

"Y'what?" Anger shows on Chas face.

"If you must know, I saw him in the pub and asked him if he fancied a drink later tonight"

"ARE YOU FLAMMING STUPID? "Chas shouts in her high pitched voice.

"Mum, just leave it, eh?"

"No, AARON! I WONT BLOODY LEAVE IT! Why would you ask him out? You were moving on with your life, he broke your heart darling, and you asked HIM?!"

"I also broke his, if I weren't so hung up on the whole Mickey thing, then none of this would have happened"

"You need to stop blaming yourself love, it was his choice to leave, to leave you in the middle of nowhere!"

Mum, just drop it, alright? I need to go to work, before Cain comes here and drags me to work!"

Aaron grabs the last bit of toast and heads out the door, Leaving Chas livid.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: Characters belong to ITV1 and Emmerdale.  
**Author's Note**: This is my first EVER fanfic, I loved Aaron and Jackson storyline, but HATED the outcome of it at the end. So this is my story that I would of liked to of happened. It's Basically a "what if Jackson didn't reach for his phone that night" I hope you like it.

Chapter 4.

**Barwest in Hotton.**

**14****th**** of June**

**7:10pm**

Aaron has been waiting at the bar at least 15 minutes, he arrived a bit early, wanted to be there on time, excitement and nervous over flowing in this mind, what if he changed his mind? Maybe he doesn't want nowt to do with him? Maybe he was just being polite? The way he's always been, Polite, kind and caring. As Aaron is thinking those thoughts, he orders two pints at the bar, looking at his phone to check the time.

"Hey, sorry I'm late, Declan has a lot of ideas for home farm" Jackson apologises.

"No worries got you this" he hands his ex-builder the pint he bought him.

"Awh, cheers"

"So, you got a job working on home farm?"

"Yeah, thanks to me mum, she really can't help herself"

Aaron rolls his eyes, as he knows exactly what Jackson means.

"So, how ya been? What you been up to this past year and a half?" Jackson asks curiously.

"Ehm, nowt really, I'm sure your mum filled you in"

"Not really, but would like to hear it from you, catch up, y'know?"

Aaron takes a big drink from his pint; he could never lie to Jackson, the only one he never lied too.

"Well, there was this bloke, called Nick, met him a few months after, y'know. He wanted to make a night of it, but couldn't go through with it, so I legged it."

"Really? Jackson laughs. "Poor bloke".

"Yeah, also met this guy Flynn, went out a few times, I liked him, he made me feel, the way you made me feel".

"So, what happened?" Jackson asks with curious eyes.

"He wasn't you". Aaron makes an awkward face while finishing his pint.

Jackson looks his ex-boyfriend in the eyes and gives him a little smirk smile.

"Want another?" Aaron asks.

"Yeah, go on then"

They both go to sit down at an empty table, with they're pints.

"So, what about you then? Did you..?" Aaron didn't have to finish the question; Jackson knew right away what he meant.

"Just one bloke, Joe. Spent a few weeks together in Australia that was it really, just decided to stay mates".

"Oh right".

A few minutes have past, both in silence while drinking they're pints. Aaron stares at Jackson, thinking to himself how fit his ex-builder boyfriend looks. Nothing's changed for him; he still feels the same way for him.

"I've missed ya" Aaron finally breaks the awkward silence.

"I've missed you too" Jackson smiles.

"Yeah?"

"Of course, Aaron, i... I'm sorry, I didn't mean to leave the way that I did, I just had to get out, get away from the village, but doesn't mean I haven't stopped caring about you"

"I was such a Muppet, I just lost it, when I saw him, just reminded me of what he done to Clyde, just couldn't get it out my head, I should of listened to ya, I'm sorry. And the other stuff too".

"Don't be sorry about that, you just told me the truth, you didn't feel the same way that I felt for you, I didn't mean to leave you there, I was just so upset".

Aaron reaches for Jackson arm and touches it gently.

"I know, its ok, I deserved it"

"Stop it, stop blaming yourself for everything, if anything, we were both to blame".

"What do you think would of happened if you answered the phone?"

"I really don't know, I thought about it, picking up the phone, but I don't know, just didn't."

"Do you remember the first time we met in here?" Aaron asks nervously while looking at the fit bloke in front of him.

"Oh yeah, I do, you were so scared, sitting on your own, giving me the eye" Jackson jokes.

"Eh, I think it was the other way about mate"

"Yeah, well, couldn't help myself really, for some reason I thought you were fit"

They both laugh at each other. All Jackson can think about is kissing him, but is it too soon? Has Aaron really changed? Does he just want to be mates? All these questions kept running around in his head.

"Well, I better get off, Declan wants me to have a quote for him by tomorrow afternoon" Jackson stands up from his seat, as does Aaron.

They both jump out the taxi in the Village, Aaron walks Jackson up to Hazel and Bobs house.

"Was good catching up" As Aaron said that, all he could think about was how he wanted to start again, wishing that night never happened.

"Yeah, it was. I'm glad he can still be mates" as soon as Jackson said it, he regretted it, but can happen? He's only going to be here for a few weeks. He looks at Aarons face, and he looks hurt.

"Oh right, Jackson, I –"

"Aaron tonight was great, and I've missed ya, I really have, but, what's the point? If it wasn't mickey, it would have been something or someone else, I can't go through all that again, I hate violence and I can't be with someone who doesn't feel the same way I do and yeah, I do, I still love ya, I always will but I need more. I'm sorry".

As Jackson turns round to open the door, tears run down Aarons face, after all this time, he still can't get those words out, the words he's been wanting to say for a long time but can't seem to get them out.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx

Jackson closes the door behind him, tears streaming down his face. Why can't I just settle for what he wants to give me? Why do I need him to love me? I'd rather have that than not have him at all, I wish I could go back to that night, answer that bloody phone, then we'd be together, happy, maybe if I did answer, he would of loved me by now? All these thoughts running through his mind, All he wants his Aaron, it's all he's ever wanted, even when Aaron hit him because he was going through a hard time of coming out, he still wanted him, Even when Mickey killed Aaron's dog Clyde, he paid him off, cause he couldn't stand the thought of Mickey coming back and hurting Aaron.

Jackson heads up stairs to the spare bedroom, taking his clothes off apart from his boxers, he crawls into bed, lying there, wishing Aaron was lying next to him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: Characters belong to ITV1 and Emmerdale.  
**Author's Note**: This is my first EVER fanfic, I loved Aaron and Jackson storyline, but HATED the outcome of it at the end. So this is my story that I would have liked to of happened. It's basically a "what if Jackson didn't reach for his phone that night" I hope you like it.

Chapter 5

It's a been almost a week since the teen mechanic and the older builder last spoke, When the brown eyed boy told Aaron he just wants to be friends, leaving Aaron heartbroken, why didn't he put up a fight? Why didn't he just tell him that he does love him? That he didn't realise it himself, till he saw his ex for the first time in nearly two years.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx

**The Car Garage**

**20****th**** June **

**4:15pm**

As Aaron locks the garage doors, he sees his best mate, Adam walking up towards him.

"Alright, farmboy"

"Was wondering if you fancied a pint in the woolie?" Adam has been trying to get Aaron's mind off Jackson for the past couple days, but nothing has worked, the farmer could see how much this is hurting his mate and is trying to take his mind off things.

"Nah, don't really wanna be in there with that lot, how about town?"

Adam was surprised by Aarons question, didn't think he would be up for that, the way he's been this week.

"Yeah, I'm up for that, need to go change though, meet outside the woolie at 6?"

"I need to shower anyways, so see you then"

"See ya in a bit" Adam wanders off. Leaving Aaron at the closed Garage. Is he really up for a night in the town? Is he ready to move on and forget about the builder who broke his heart last week?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx

**Tall Trees Cottage Bob and Hazel's house.**

**5:30pm**

Jackson enters the living room where Hazel and Bob are sitting.

"You look nice, going out?" Hazel looks up at her son.

"Meeting Dom for a drink, not seen him in ages" Jackson responds with a frown on his face.

"I can see how excited you are" Hazel says in a sarcastic tone. She knew what was wrong and she knew how stubborn her son can be. "How about a quick drink in the pub before you go?"

"Nah, I'll end up being late" Jackson knew fine well what his mother was up to, as much as Jackson is dying to see his ex, he just can't bring himself to do so. He can't stop thinking about him, wishing he could go back to that night, the night were Jackson ended it, wishes that it doesn't matter if Aaron loves him or not, all he can think about is being with him. Has he made a mistake? Does he really want him back?

Jackson gives his mother a kiss on the cheek and heads out the door and into the cab that's waiting on him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx

**Bar West**

**6:30pm**

Aaron and Adam are at the bar waiting to get served, Aaron looks around the pub, looking for a certain builder, he was hoping to see him here tonight even though Jackson made it clear he just wanted to be mates, even though he admitted that he still loves the mechanic. Why would he say that? Why tell him he still loves him if nothing is going to happen between the two? As his mind works into over drive, the two lads grab the pints in front of them and head to a table.

"It's quite dead in ere tonight, eh?" Adam speaks up

"Still early init, will pick up soon enough"

"Do you think he will be in tonight?"

"No idea, don't care" But he does care, he's been hoping to see the brown eyed boy since he arrived at the pub.

"Yeah, whatever mate, that's why you can't stop looking at the door, eh?"

"Shut up, will ya, want another?" before Adam could answer, Aaron was already on his feet heading to the bar. He gets to the bar and orders two pints, as he's waiting for the drinks, he notices that the bloke next to him is staring at him, he smiles at the tall dark stranger and grabs the pints, he turns round and sees that the tall stranger is now in front of him.

"I'm hoping one of them is for me" the stranger smirks

"Keep hoping mate"

"Ouch, I take it your with someone time" he turns round and points to a nervous Adam.

"He's just a mate and he's straight, better not leave him on his own for much longer before someone tries to cop a feel"

"Will you be around here tomorrow then? Get to know each other a little bit"

"Ehm, yeah. Why not" what has he done? Did he just agree to a date with someone? When he clearly still has feelings for Jackson. Jackson he thought, what will he think? Would he be hurt? Would he even care? Yeah, he did say he still loves and cares for him. But is he here? Has he even made an effort to talk after the last conversation? No.

"Great, I'll meet you here about 8?" The stranger smiles

"Sure, see ya then"

"I'm Ed by the way"

"Aaron"

They both smile at one another and Ed goes back to his friends, Aaron heads back to the table where his best mate has been waiting for his pint.

"Took your time, who was that?" the farmer asks with curious eyes.

"Ed, asked if I was up for a game of naked pool, told him that was more of your thing" Aaron jokes.

"Not funny"

"Was just a little bit, nah he asked if I fancied a drink in here tomorrow night"

"You going?" Adam looks confused, wasn't that long ago Aaron couldn't keep his eyes off the pub door hoping that Jackson would walk in.

"I might do, yeah. Jackson made it clear he wants nowt with me, so it's time to move on".

Does he really mean it though? Has he finally given up on his ex? Is he really ready to move on?


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**: Characters belong to ITV1 and Emmerdale.  
**Author's Note**: This is my first EVER fanfic, I loved Aaron and Jackson storyline, but HATED the outcome of it at the end. So this is my story that I would have liked to of happened. It's basically a "what if Jackson didn't reach for his phone that night" I hope you like it.

Chapter 6

**Tall trees Cottage**

**21****st**** June**

Jackson wakes up with what seems to be the worse hangover in the world, what happened last night? He can't even remember how he got home. As his brain starts to function, he can see he's slept in his clothes, was he that drunk he couldn't even take his clothes off? He sits up from his bed hands on his face, what the hell happened? He thought to himself again. He gets off the bed and all of a sudden he can hear his mother laughing, at first he ignores it but then he hears another laughing sound, which doesn't belong to Bob. Maybe it's paddy? Or Rhona? Jackson heads downstairs, the closer he gets to the kitchen the clearer the voice is. Oh god, oh no, it's not is it? He enters the kitchen and there he is, the voice he recognised wasn't Paddy or Rhona, it was his mate Dominic. What the hell is he doing here? Jackson tries to remember the events from the night before but it's all a blur, he remembers going into Hotton for a drink with Dom and moving onto a few clubs, but that's it, that's all comes to his mind. The builder walks into the kitchen to find his old mate and his mum sitting at the table having a cuppa tea.

"Morning sunshine, Dom's just been telling about last night" she laughs.

"Yeah, was a good night" Jackson replies hoping to get some answers.

"What night out where you on?" Dom laughs and Hazel follows in with the laughter.

"Awh love, can't remember much? Just as well". Hazel sniggers.

Jackson sits down at the table thinking what was so funny, did he make a total prat of himself? Did something happen between Dom and him? As these thoughts run through his mind, Hazel puts her coat on and grabs her handbag.

"Well I'm off to work, It was great seeing you Dom, tell your dad I was asking for him" Hazel heads out the door to the café.

Jackson looks at the clock in the kitchen, its 9:30am, he has to be at home farm at 11.

"I better nip in for a shower, got work soon" Jackson hints to his friend to leave.

"Yeah, I better head off soon too, need to deal with the drama queen"

"Eh?" Jackson pulls as a very confused face.

"You really don't remember anything?"

Jackson shakes his head. "We didn't? .."

"God no! I have taste, mate"

"Oh good" Jackson sighs with relief.

"After the last club we were in, I got a txt from a mate of mine, saying a few people went back to his for an after party thing and invited us. You couldn't stop talking about some bloke called Alan the whole time we were there".

"Aaron, not Alan" Oh no, Jackson thought to himself, he hopes it wasn't anything too embarrassing.

"Oh yeah, Aaron that's it, anyways, everything was alright until me ex showed, more smashed than you, so it all kicked off, we got kicked out of the flat and I lost my keys, so you offered me to crash on the couch, woke up to your mum dancing to girls aloud".

"That sounded like an eventful night and I'm glad I missed the dancing, brings back childhood nightmares".

"Well, I better phone a cab, you just go for a shower, I'll let myself out".

"No worries, will call you soon,yeah?"

Jackson heads up stairs with relief that nothing happened between him and Dom, they have known each other for years, it would been weird if that happened and of course Aaron, the thought of being with someone else and Aaron finding out, breaks him in two. Maybe it's time he should talk to him? Maybe if they take it slow this time, it could work?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx

**The Woolpack Home**

**Aaron's Room**

**5:15pm**

Aaron stares at himself in the mirror, deciding what to wear and deciding whether to cancel or not. Even though Jackson and him haven't been together for nearly two years, he's still not over him, He thought he was, but when the brown eyed builder walked back into his life, he just knew he wasn't over him, he wishes he could just run over to tall trees cottage and tell him how he really feels, but what's the point? Jackson already told him that he still loves him but doesn't want to get back together, so what's the point of going over there just to get hurt again? This is what Jackson wants, he wants the teen mechanic to move on with his life, to play the field while he's still young. Aaron grabs his jacket and heads out the door to meet the new stranger in his life.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx

**The Woolpack**

**5:45pm**

Jackson enters the pub, hoping to see his ex-lover , but there's no sign of him he heads to bar and orders a pint of larger off of Diane. Stilling looking around the pub, in case he didn't see him when entering the woolie, He spots Adam at the other side of the bar with Andy, he grabs his pint and heads towards them.

"Alright lads, so who ya pulling tonight? Pearl? Edna?" Jackson jokes as he sits down.

"I think your more Pearls type mate, the way she looks at ya" Both Adam and Andy laugh

"Ha ha, So Aaron about tonight?" The builder wonders if that was too soon to ask, maybe sounds a bit too eager, but he is eager, eager to Aaron, but of course he wouldn't admit that out loud.

"Um, no mate, he's off into town tonight" Andy answers. Adam slightly nudges Andy, hoping Jackson didn't see. But he did.

"What? What's going?"

"Sorry mate" that's all Adam had to say for Jackson to know exactly what he meant, as soon as those words came out of the farmers mouth, it crushed him, feeling a little lump in his throat, Jackson tries to act like nothing was wrong, like what Adam said didn't hurt him. But it did, big time. Has he actually blown it? He came here tonight, hoping to talk to his ex, to say sorry, to say sorry for giving up so easily, that it doesn't matter if he loves him or not, that they can work it out and try again, But he's moved on, he's out with some bloke, doing god knows what, the thought of that turns his stomach.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx

**Bar West**

**6:00pm**

Aaron walks into the pub and sees Ed sitting at the bar waiting for him, he wants to walk over there, but for some reason he can't, something is stopping him. The thought of Jackson being here meeting some guy, killed him and he knew this would kill Jackson also. But Jackson was the one who ended it, Jackson is the one who doesn't want to get back together, all these thoughts go through Aaron's head while frozen at the pub entrance, what is he going to do? Will he finally move on and go to Ed? Or will run back to the Village?

**Author's Note: Chapter 7 will be uploaded sometime tomorrow night. Hope you have been enjoying it so far!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer**: Characters belong to ITV1 and Emmerdale.  
**Author's Note**: This is my first EVER fanfic, I loved Aaron and Jackson storyline, but HATED the outcome of it at the end. So this is my story that I would have liked to of happened. It's basically a "what if Jackson didn't reach for his phone that night" I hope you like it.

Chapter 7

**Bar West**

**6:00pm**

As Aaron decides to leave, he walks towards the door to head back to Emmerdale, as he does so; he hears a voice shouting his name.

"AARON? AARON? OVER HERE" The tall stranger shouts.

Crap, he noticed him, what will he do now? Will he call it a night? Or will he have a drink with this new person who's entered his life? Aaron heads to the bar, seeing a very excited Ed.

"Alright" the mechanic greets Ed.

"Was starting to think you were going to stand me up, what ya havin?"

"Pint of larger, cheers".

Once they get the drinks, they got sit down at a table, Aaron is nervous, not cause of his new friend, but cause of that fact he isn't sure what he's doing, what would have happened if Ed didn't see him? Would he of went back to the Woolpack? Would he of went to see Jackson? All he can think of is Jackson, but the builder made it clear he doesn't want them to start again.

"So, what is it you do?" Ed asks.

"I'm a mechanic"

"Good with yer hands then eh?" Ed winks.

Aaron ignores the dark stranger's attempt of flirting.

"What about you?"

"I'm a rugby player"

"Oh right, cool"

Ed can see that Aaron wasn't very impressed with what he does for a living.

"So, do you live around here?"

"Emmerdale Farm"

"Really? You don't seem the country type"

"Yeah, well my family live there, so" The blue eyed boy shrugs, he doesn't really want to be there, but he owes it to himself to move on and be happy for once.

**8:15pm bar west**

It's been a few hours since Aaron decided to stay and get to know Ed. The night is going well. Is he starting to like Ed? Is he finally moved on?

"Do you fancy going somewhere else? Make a night out of it?" The stranger asks the blue eyes mechanic that's sitting across for him.

"Sounds like a plan, drink up and we'll go" Aaron smiles at his new friend.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx

**8:20pm outside Bar West**

Jackson has been standing outside the bar for 15 minutes, wondering if he should go in or not. What would good will come out of this? Seeing Aaron with someone, the thought shatters him, so why is he here? What will he do? It's a free country he thought to himself, just one pint and he will head back home, what is the worse than can happen? Aaron notices him; they will share an awkward smile, maybe meet this new bloke, and just see what he's like. With a big sigh he walks into Bar west, as soon as he's in, he can see him, he looks good, wearing his black jumper, he always looks good in that Jackson thought to himself, as he's about to walk towards him, he sees this dark stranger, smiling and rests his hand on Aarons arm. The builder freezes, a lump in his throat appear, seeing Aaron happy with someone else, really hits home. What has he done? Why did he have to be so stubborn? Why can't he see past of all Aarons mistakes? The builder walks out of the bar with tears streaming down his face, he grabs a taxi and heads back to the village.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx

**8:20pm bar west.**

Ed smiles at the boy across from and just before he finishes off his drink, he reaches for Aaron's arm and rests is hand on it, as a reflex, the mechanic moves his arm away. He's not ready for this, yes, they have been other blokes after Jackson, but he thought he'd never see his ex again, this time it's different, all he wants is Jackson.

"Sorry, but I need to go" Aaron finishes his pint and grabs his jacket ready to leave.

"Eh? But I thought we were gonna make a night of it" Ed looks confused.

"I'm sorry, but it's not gonna happen" Aaron walks away from the confused stranger.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx

**Tall Trees Village.**

**10pm**

Hazel and Bob are back from the woolpack, they both enter the living room and see Jackson sitting on the couch with tears running down his face. Bob can see it's not his place to be involved, he makes an accuse to leave Hazel alone with her son.

"Right, what's he done now?" Hazel sits down to comfort her son.

"Nothing, well not the way you think, it's over mum, iv blown it, he's moved on"

"Don't be daft, that boy is crazy about you, whether he's admitted it to himself or not, he loves you"

"No, mum. He doesn't, but I could have accepted that, but it's too late now, he's met someone else"

"I'm sure that's not true, love,"

"It is, I saw him, with some bloke at Bar West tonight, it's over."

Hazel can see how hurt her son was and she didn't like it one bit, why did these two have to be so bloody stubborn? And just admit how they really feel for each other. I think it's time she put matters in to her own hand. But what will she do? Jackson would hate it if she stuck her nose in and Aaron wouldn't be very pleased with Hazel having a go at him. Will she play match-maker? Will she confront the mechanic?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx

**The woolpack**

**10pm**

Aaron enters the pub. Chas sees her son and is curious how his date went. She was happy to see her son moving on, she hated Jackson for what he did, all she wants is her son to be happy,

"Alright" She greets her with her high pitched tone.

Aaron ignores his mother's greet and heads to the back of the pub, he goes for a can of larger out the fridge and sits on the couch. Chas follows in after him, eager to know how is date went.

"So, how did it go?" Chas asks

"Y'what?" Aaron makes a confused annoyance face.

"the date? Adam told me".

"god, is that idiot ever keep his mouth shut"

"so, how did it go?"

"Just do one mum" Aaron snaps.

Chas listens to her son for once and heads back to the pub.

As Aaron leaves his half empty can on the table, he heads to his room. Will he finally tell Jackson how he feels? Will someone's interference change his mind?


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer**: Characters belong to ITV1 and Emmerdale.  
**Author's Note**: This is my first EVER fanfic, I loved Aaron and Jackson storyline, but HATED the outcome of it at the end. So this is my story that I would have liked to of happened. It's basically a "what if Jackson didn't reach for his phone that night" I hope you like it.

Chapter 8

**22****nd**** June.**

**Home Farm**

**10:00am**

Aaron enters Home farm looking for Jackson, he walks into the office were Jackson is working. The Builder is surprised to see the blue eyed mechanic standing in front of him.

"Y'alright" Aaron says awkwardly.

"fine, thanks. You?"

"yeah, I'm alright, not seen you in a while".

"been busy"

"was wondering if you wanna meet in the café for lunch"

"cant"

"Jackson—"

"look, I'm busy here, why don't you go with your new mate".

What? Who told him? You can't tell anyone anything round here without the whole village finding out.

"who told you?" Then it clicked. Adam" Aaron rolls his eyes.

"you know him, he opens his mouth and words come out"

"Jackson, I really need to talk to ya about last night".

"it's fine, don't worry about it" but it wasn't fine, it was tearing him in two, he didn't want to stand there and listen to Aaron and his new fella.

"fine, whatever". Aaron snaps. He walks out of home farm, fummin, why wouldn't he listen? Aaron was trying to tell him how he couldn't do it, he didn't want Ed, he wants Jackson.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx

**The Car Garage.**

**3pm**

Aaron is working on a car, Cain is been on his case all day about it, but his mind as been elsewhere.

"Alright boys" As soon as Aaron heard that voice, it made him cringe, he knew fine well who it was and wasn't in the mood for it.

"Hazel" Cain nods

"Do you mind if I have a word with Mr sunshine"

"I was gonna grab a pint anyways, lock up when yer finished" Cain wanders off and leaves the two of them to talk.

"Hazel, I don't wanna hear it, alright? He's made it clear he wants nowt"

"you boys, I said to myself, I said Hazel these boys are more stubborn than a dead corpse"

"I've tried, I've tried talking to him, but he doesn't wanna here"

"well no wonder, after last night, his mind will be all over the place"

"Y'what?"

"he saw ya, with some bloke, being all cosy"

Aaron covers his face with his hands. He was there? What did he see? Crap, he must of saw Ed touching his arm but did he see Aaron pull away? Doubt it, the mechanic thought to himself.

"Nothing happened"

"does he know that? Of course not. Have you ever heard of the word communication?"

"He's the one that ended it even after all this time, he still wants nowt, what am I supposed to do? He's made it clear, so just do one, I need to get this finished".

"you have no clue do ya? Why Jackson is the way that he is? Of course ya don't, you never bothered to even ask"

"what are you on about now?"

Hazel enters the office in the garage and sits on the stool.

"When, when Jackson first came out, to me and his dad, I was delighted, I really was, I was so happy for him, but his dad, well he wasn't as delighted as I was, he couldn't get his head round it. A lot of words were said, horrible words and then, he hit him a few times. Hasn't spoken to him ever since, Jerry just couldn't accept it and used violence to deal with it".

Anger shows on Aaron's face, the thought of someone hurting Jackson really pissed him off, but it explains a lot, the way Jackson is, how he hates violence.

"Makes a lot of sense now"

"yeah, it does. That's why I was shocked to hear that he started seeing you, after you decked him. I said to myself, I said Hazel, that boy must really love him to stick around. And he does, he's crazy about ya and I know you do too, why don't you just grow up and tell him!"

"tell him what exactly?"

"that you love him, for god sake!" Hazel snaps, it's like talking to a stuffed animal she thought. "I'll leave ya to think about, will I?"

Aaron gives her a nod and hazel leaves the garage. Is she right? It does explain a lot, the reason why Jackson is like that. The truth is, Aaron does love him, but if he finally says it and gets rejected? Could he cope with that? Every time he opens up and tells the truth, he ends up getting hurt. Is it a risk he's willing to take?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx

**Tall trees Cottage**

**6pm**

Jackson is alone in the house, his mum and Bob have took the kids into town for dinner, The builder decided to stay here, he didn't feel like going out. He hears a knock at the door. Who can that be? He wonders. He opens the door and to his surprise, there stands his ex-lover, looking fit as ever, must be on his way into town. The thought kills him.

"Alright, you gonna let me in?"

"what is it you want?"

"I wanna talk to ya"

Jackson lets him inside, they both head into the living room. Standing at opposite sides of the living room.

"Not seeing your new mate tonight?" Jackson says with a frown on his face.

"your mum told me you were there last night"

"Of course she did" the builder says with disgust.

"I couldn't do it, as soon as he touched my arm, I just couldn't, because of you"

"you don't have to feel guilty, I won't be here for much longer, nearly done with home farm, so should be out of here in a few days"

"that's not what I meant, I mean that I wanted you to be with one touching it".

Jackson's heart starts racing as soon as those words came out of the blue eyed mechanic. Aaron walks closer to his ex, but no too close.

"I was your first, you always have a thing for your first"

Aaron walks closer to Jackson now, so close that their noses are almost touching.

"I will always have a thing about you" Aaron's heart is racing, it's been such a long time since they were this close to one another. Aaron places his hand on Jackson's cheek.

"Jackson, you once told me, if it's the truth then I should say it, and I wish I could of told you this before, but I didn't know then, I was stupid, I didn't know what we had, what we still can have, I love you Jackson".

Jackson's heart feels like it's about to burst out of his chest, the words he's been dying to hear for such a long time. He leans in and gives Aaron a gentle but passionate kiss, the kiss that has wiped all doubt from his mind, it feels like he never left. From that moment, Jackson knew this is where he wants to be, with Aaron.

Aaron smiles and looks into the eyes of the bloke that he loves. "It's you and me mate, us against life".

**Author's Note**: I really hope you have enjoyed this fic, I thought of many ways to end this, but I thought this fitted better, Aaron and Jackson deserved to have a happy ending. So I hope you have enjoyed reading. Thank you.


End file.
